Double the Trouble
by Cam Goes HAM
Summary: "The fuck is wrong with you? We can barley take care of ourselves, how the fuck are you going to raise a child?" "I don't know!" The Fabray twins and the Berry twins! Faberry, Brittana, warning G!p
1. Hustlin'

Chapter 1. Hustlin'

* * *

"How much for this one?" The dark skinned boy asked, holding up a rolled up blunt. Charlie tilted her head, thinking about how much this dumbass would give her for it. "That's_ Mind Rape_ bro, sure you can handle it? She challenged. The boy frowned.

"Do you know who you're talking to, girl?" he said, puffing out his chest. Charlie laughed and pulled out her golden_ Vivienne Westwood_ lighter necklace from her shirt. "Give it a try Damien." She flicked the lighter to life as the boy stuck the blunt in his mouth and put the end to the lighter. He pulled back and after about 5 seconds started chocking. Charlie grinned, chocking on a blunt was the best way to sell it. He caught his breath and placed his hands on his chest. He smiled. "That's some good shit! I'll take it! How much though?" Charlie thought for a second.

"For you bro, I'll sell it for 25." Hey, that's the cheapest she'll go. Damien frowned, but reached into his back pocket none the less. He pulled out two tens and a five. They exchanged the goods and Charlie put the money in her back pocket. "Thanks Charlie! Oh and holla at Quinn for me yah hear?" He said walking down the street. Charlie smiled.

"I got you!"

After he was gone she pulled out all the money she made today. Which was about 300 dollars. What, selling blunts in Adjacent was the fastest way to get cash. She glanced at her watch. _Oh fuck, I'ma be late_! She thought stuffing the money back in her pocket and picking up her skateboard and running down the street. She did a caveman and pushed off with her left foot. Fucking goofy rules! She thought as she skated down towards the school. Luckily McKinley wasn't that far from where she lived.

_Wonder how Quinn's doin'_ She thought.

* * *

"Thanks for your services dude." Quinn smiled at the fair haired boy as he handed her some cash. She just sold the last of_ Mind Rape_, that's some good stuff right there. She knows she's tried it. It like fucks up your mind for a minute and you can't think straight. Santana came up behind her as she counted the money.

"How much you make?" She asked.

"210."

Well, it wasn't bad considering, but she knew Charlie had made more. Puck glanced over at the two girls smiled. "Well at least you've got dinner." She smiled, it was true. Living in _Lima Heights_ was hard, especially when your mom worked multiple jobs just to keep their small 2 bedroom apartment. Selling crack, or dope, and other shit kept them alive and in good shape. Santana and Noah lived down in _Lima Heights_ with them, Puck living upstairs with his mom and Santana living next door with her mother and little sisters. They were currently sitting on the bleachers at the school. Yeah, selling dope to the kids was one of the fastest ways to get money. The fuckers here love to smoke and ruin their lungs. But it was good considering the nice clothes they had on. Santana was wearing dark skinny jeans with a white V-neck and a leather jacket. Her skinny jeans were tucked into the black heeled boots. Puck adorned his red and black flannel with some cargos and black ankle socks. His black and red vans fresh out the box. Quinn was also wearing a flannel but the sleeves were ripped off and it was open, showing off her toned torso and a dark tank top. Her skinny jeans were ripped in places and her feet were clad in some black and white DCs.

"So, guess who sucked me up last night." Puck said after a while. Santana groaned, she didn't want to hear this shit. Quinn laughed. "Vanessa." Puck laughed.

"No, wait how did you fucking know?" He said.

"Bro, it's Vanessa she gave me head three days ago. And Charlie fucked her Saturday." Vanessa Rodriguez was McKinley's biggest slut/hoe. Puck gaped. "Aw." Santana laughed at his face, good thing she's gay. Puck glared at her. "Fuck up Santana we all know you ate Brittany out in the girls locker room yesterday." Santana froze.

"How the fuck did you-Aw you fucker you saw us?" She asked a little creped out. Puck roared with laughter. "Ha, no I didn't even mean what I said." He laughed some more. Santana buried her face in her hands, she just basically told on herself.

"So, when you gonna let me watch?" Puck asked, wagging his eyebrows. Santana slapped his head. "Never you fucking perv." Puck frowned and tried to fix his Mohawk. Quinn laughed as the bell rang. Just fucking great, now we have to go and learn. "Hey, where is Charlie by the way." Puck said as he got up.

"She had a couple of customers to deal with, but she said she'd meet us at school." Puck nodded. Aw Fuck, _I'm out of Mind Rape_! She thought with a frown, that was her biggest seller. She pulled out some Kush and placed it under the bleachers. That shit was strong; if she kept it a teacher would smell that shit for sure. She picked up her black _Mongoose_ and her bag.

"Alright let's bounce."

* * *

Charlie heard the faint sound as the bell rung and cursed. She was rapidly approaching the school at break neck speed. She tightened the straps on her back pack and pulled up her black shorts a little higher. You wouldn't want your pants to fall down while you were on a skateboard that's just terrible. She pushed off faster with her left foot. The small hills making her go a bit faster, so she pushed off even more. As she approached the school she saw kids walking into the gates.

_Fuck! I don't want detention_!

The thought of detention almost made her cry as she pushed off again. Just as she was approaching the gate two brunette girls exited a car on the sidewalk.

_What the fu_-

"**AY WATCH OUT**!" She yelled. They didn't seem to hear her because they kept walking. Charlie panicked, sure she could just jump off but that would result in her probably breaking something. "**HEY! WATCH THE FUCK OUT**!" The girls, startled quickly turned around. All too late. Charlie had no choice but to do a Revert to prevent herself from hurting these two girls. As she turned her skateboard horizontally, which by the way wasn't a good idea considering the fact you're basically jetting down a fucking hill, the abrupt stop made her loose her balance and go tumbling down the hill. She felt an intense pain in her legs and her wrists as the burned against the hard cement. She fell onto her stomach and grunted. Her boobs hurt now too. She lied her head down on her arms and wondered if she should so the Peter Griffin which consists of you holding an injured limb and making hissing sounds. But she didn't feel like getting up, her stomach hurts.

_Fuck my life_. She thought bitterly.

* * *

"You sure you girls don't need me?" The black man inside the Mercedes Benz asked his two daughters. They rolled their eyes at simultaneously and chuckled. "No Dad, we're old enough to go by ourselves." The brunette on the left said. Leroy chuckled at his twin adopted daughters .

"Aw, okay sweethearts. I love you guys. Bye Rachel, bye Lea." He said starting the car.

"Bye Dad." They said in unison.

He waved again and pulled off. Meet the Berry Twins. They're both 16 and have recently moved to Lima from LA to be with their Dad for the rest of high school. Their fathers had gotten a divorce when they were 12 and they've been sharing them since. They moved a lot as you can see. Their fathers had thought about splitting them up which would result in Leroy having Rachel and Hiram having Lea. But they'd decided against splitting them up because the girls were so close. They both began walking towards the school with looks of disgust on their faces. Lima was very small compared to LA and McKinley looked like a crack house. Yes, they are spoiled rich girls. They were walking down the little hill when they heard someone yelling.

"Um, Lea what is that?" Rachel asked her twin. Lea frowned. Probably some idiot kid wanting to get at them. "Probably some dumb ass boy trying to get some. Don't pay attention." She said. Rachel nodded. Not long after they heard them yell again. It kind of sounded like watch out. Ignoring Lea's instructions she looked back just in time to see a blonde girl crash into the hard cement. The girl was on her stomach with her head resting on her wrists. The skateboard rolled towards Rachel who stopped it with her foot. She gasped. That looked like it hurt. She glanced at Lea who had a look of shock on her face. She flipped the skateboard over on its back so it wouldn't roll into the street and hurried over to the fallen blonde girl. Lea followed her after a bit of hesitation. They approached the fallen blonde and hesitantly stood over her.

"Um, are you okay!?" Lea asked tenderly placing a hand on the blonde's back. She groaned and looked up. Lea gasped, gorgeous pain filled hazel eyes pierced her deep brown ones. This girl was beautiful, She thought. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, her thick blonde brows were smooth and arched neatly. Her perfect nose was accompanied by full rosy lips which was bleeding due to the fact that she had bitten her lip when she fell. The blonde suddenly pushed herself onto her elbows and placed gripped her shirt tightly. Lea panicked a bit, surely she didn't break anything right?

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Rachel asked kneeling down to eye level with the blonde. The girl groaned and reached into her shirt and pulled out a golden necklace. Rachel gasped, it was a giant golden orb of some sort and it had emerald plates on it. She panicked, it looked expensive she hoped it didn't break. "Oh no, did it break?"

The girl shook her head and gave a pained smile. "No, it just banged me in the chest when I fell." Rachel felt a bit guilty. "We are so sorry, are you hurt anywhere?" She said. The girl sat back on her bottom and bit her lip. Her wrists were raw and bleeding and her stomach was throbbing. But nothing compared to the pain in her groin. When she had fallen the bored hit her straight in the balls. "Eh, just a bit sore." She said deciding not to go into details. She studies their faces, she hasn't seen them before. And she's seen everybody. "Are you guys new here?" She asked subconsciously placing a hand on her lap. The twins nodded. "Yeah, we just moved here from California." She said.

She nodded. "Oh, well hi, I'm Charlie." She said sticking out her hand. They smiled.

"I'm Lea, and that's my sister Rachel." Lea said finally getting over the gorgeousness of the blonde. "We are the Berry twins." Charlie smiled.

"I feel it." She shakily stood up, she was a lot taller than the twins. Well, a lot of people were. Their really not that tall. She whipped her bangs from her eyes and smiled. "Well, since your new and I'm late I'll take you to the office yeah?" She asked. She hoped they'd say yes. If she were with the new girls she'd technically have a reason for being late. Lea nodded because she wanted to see more of the blonde. Charlie smiled and limped towards her bored. She winced when she bent down. That's going to leave a mark.. She thought. She picked up her board and tucked it under her arm then turned to the two brunette bombshells.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**Yes, the twins are back! Yes, I changed it around. Yes, it actually has a plot. Yes, Charlie will always get hit in the balls. Yes, I know about dope, crack, Kush, all that bullshit. Because Yes, I am a G. Let me know what you think? Is it worth continuing? Review..**

**-Camren**


	2. Wait, who's who?

**Chapter 2. Wait, who's who?**

* * *

"You are late Charlotte." The bitch teacher, Ms. Jones, said with a smirk. She loves getting the kids into trouble. Especially Quinn, Charlie, and Santana they were her main targets. Charlie sighed at the use of her full name. She hates it, it's not bad ass at all. She smirked and reached into her back pocket. Ms. Pillsbury had given her a pass. She gave it to Ms. Jones and made her way to the seat in the back of the class. Ms. Jones frowned. "Let's continue class." She said somewhat solemnly. Charlie paused to set her skateboard against the wall and snickered as she slowly eased herself into her seat. Which was behind Quinn. The seats were in rows so it had Quinn first, next to her on the left side was Brittany, behind her sat Santana, Charlie sat behind Quinn and next to Puck with two seats empty behind both of them, making talking easy. Not a very smart idea from the teacher. Quinn gaped as she raked her eyes over her older sister of 16 minutes.

"The fuck happened to you?" She whisper yelled. Santana and Puck looked on with interest. Charlie shrugged. "Stop rock." Quinn sucked her teeth in sympathy; this is why she is a biker. Santana was confused. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's a random rock that's small enough not to see, but big enough to get caught in your wheels and trucks and make you fall." Charlie explained. She didn't feel like explaining what really happened, it's embarrassing. She'd probably tell Quinn about the gorgeous brunette bombshells later. Santana snickered while Puck snorted. At that moment a tall, leggy, gorgeous, blonde sauntered her way in the classroom. Her cheerio's uniform crisp and clean. Ms. Jones glanced at the leggy blonde. "Brittany, why are you late?"

Brittany's light blue eyes scrunched up in thought. "I got lost."

Ms. Jones nodded, she doesn't give her detention. She knows the blonde is slow, so she cuts her some slack. And besides she didn't want to face the wrath of Sue Sylvester. She continued with the lesson that no one cared about as Brittany took a seat in front of her girlfriend, Santana.

Quinn looked at her sister as Charlie put her head down and began to dose off. She knew Charlie wasn't telling the truth, she's too good of a skater to eat it because of a rock. She's probably tired though so she'd ask her later. Wow, 12 minutes into class and she was already bored. She looked around. Puck was carving his name into his desk with a pencil, Santana and Brittany were sexting, Charlie was sleeping, and everyone else was either texting or talking. Fucking history class is boring as shit. I mean what's the point of it? Their dead, they don't matter anymore. Jeez, and what's the deal with gym? Walking to and from the fridge is exercise right? Quinn looked over at Vanessa, maybe she can get laid later. She put her head down to. She was drifting into sleep when Ms. Jones' annoying ass voice was heard.

"Class, we have new students. Please direct your attention to the front of the classroom." What was this? Kindergarten? Well Quinn wouldn't know because she and Charlie never went to kindergarten. She looked up and she froze. They were gorgeous. Two smoking hot brunette,** TWINS**, oh gosh. Quinn picked her head up with sudden interest. They were tiny girls, smaller than Vanessa for sure. And she is tiny bro. "Girls would you introduce yourselves?" Ms. Jones said.

* * *

"Thank you!" Rachel and Lea said in unison as they left Ms. Pillsbury's squeaky clean office with their times tables in hand. They looked at their sheets. It was labeled with period, subject, then teacher.

_1st period-History-Jones_

_2nd period-Spanish-Schuester_

_3rd period-Calculus-Williams_

_4th period-English-Carter_

_Lunch_

_5th period-art- Apollo_

_6th- period-FREE and or extracurricular activites_.

"What room is Jones in?" Lea asked. She couldn't see the number that well due to the Windex stain on it.

"7."

They began walking down the halls, which were relatively clean. Bright yellow lockers gleamed softly, the marble floor was shiny. Various flags and posters of their mascots were on the walls. The McKinley Titans? Rachel guessed. They stopped at their lockers which were next to each other luckily and opened them. Ms. Pillsbury had already given them their combinations. Rachel and Lea put their jackets inside before closing them. They didn't have any books so they didn't have to worry until later. Lea thought back to Charlie, the tall blonde had gone to class after Ms. Pillsbury had given her a note. Lea smiled a bit thinking back to the toned torso and the sexy scar she had seen on Charlie's collar bone. The necklace she wore around her neck made her look like some sort of god. Well, it sounds dumb to you, but to her it made sense.

"Ready?"

Lea nodded. Rachel took the lead as they began walking some more. On the way they had seen some kids hanging around, probably ditching or something. When they closed in on the door they had seen a tall blonde walk into the class wearing a cheerleader's outfit. Lea thought for a moment, maybe she'd be a cheerleader. She wondered if Charlie was a cheerleader. No she couldn't be she looked more of a basketball or soccer player. Rachel opened the door rather slowly as they both piled in. First glance! They saw an older woman with graying hair writing on the board while 30 something kids were either throwing stuff or talking. Rachel's eyes raked over the class. The first thing she noticed was a Mohawk. What was this? Middle school? The boy was intently drawing into his desk with a pencil. He looked up. He was really cute Lea concluded. He smirked at them and continued with his drawing. Rachel spotted the pretty blonde from earlier sitting in front of a gorgeous Latina girl laughing and giggling flirtatiously. The woman at the board stopped and eyed them carefully. "You two are new?" she asked. They nodded ash they handed her their times tables. She signed them and cleared her throat. "Class, would you please direct your attention to the front." 30 something pairs of eyes snapped forward. Mohawk boy waggled his eyebrows with a suggestive smirk. "Girls would you introduce yourselves please?" What was this, kindergarten? Lea smiled as she looked at the class. Her breath caught when she was staring into the hazel eyes of Charlie.

"My name is Lea Berry, I'm sixteen and I'm from Los Angeles." She said looking away from Charlie.

"My name is Rachel Berry I'm sixteen to and I'm from Los Angeles too." At the mention of Los Angeles the kids were suddenly more interested.

"You mean like, you ain't from Lima?" A black kid said from the back.

"Yes, we are from Downtown LA." Lea said.

"What's it like?" Mohawk boy said.

Lea thought for a moment. "Lots of people, cars, places. _The Staples Cente_r, _the Nokia Theater_,_ the Coliseum_." The kids looked on in awe. Many of them planned to leave Lima and head straight to California.

"If you're finished." Ms. Bitch said looking around the room. The only two available seats were next the other side of Charlie and next to Mohawk boy. "Take the seats behind Puckerman and Fabray." She grumbled.

"Noah, raise your hand please." Mohawk boy's hand shot up and a smirk appeared on his face. Noah? He looked badass and Noah was a pretty bitch name for a badass. They walked down the aisle ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls from boys AND girls. A black haired Puerto Rican girl looked at them in such a way like she was inspecting them, seeing what they had. Rachel sat behind Noah and Lea sat behind a sleeping blonde. The teacher continued with the lesson. Which meant everyone continued goofing off. Noah, turned around and smirked at Rachel.

"Wanna switch?" he asked. Rachel was confused.

Noah chuckled. "You won't be able to see the board behind me." He explained. He didn't really care about that, he just wanted an ass view. Rachel smiled and nodded. Now she sat in front of Noah next to Charlie who was looking at her curiously. She smiled at her. "Hi again." She said. She looked a bit confused. "We met?" she asked. Wow how could she forget these faces? Rachel bit her lip, maybe she's just playing around. "Yeah, this morning. Do you not remember?" She looked down. "No."

Lea glanced at the sleeping figure in front of her. She could see Rachel and Charlie talking softly in front. Charlie had taken her hair down and was now wearing a red flannel? Huh, weird.

Since they had switched seats Noah sat next to her now. "So, which one are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lea." She said with a smile.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck." He said twirling his pencil around.

"Okay, um. Puck."

"Since we have about 5 minutes left would someone care to pass out these papers about sports?" Ms. Jones said holding up a stack of yellow papers. The Puerto Rican girl's hand shot up.

"Very well, come here Vanessa." Vanessa sauntered up to the old bitch and took them. The class began to pack up as chatter became a bit louder. When Vanessa came around to their row she saw her place a hand on the sleeping blonde's back and shake her gently. The blonde picked up her head lazily and took the paper from the black haired girl. Vanessa leaned down and whispered something in her ear making the blonde chuckle. Vanessa gave another smile before stopping in front of Lea. She gave a genuine smile as she handed her a paper. "You look athletic, are you into sports?" Her voice was soft. Lea shook her head.

"No not really, but I was a cheerleader at my old school." She said politely.

"Oh, where are my manners?" She chuckled, "My name is Vanessa Rodriguez, head Cheerio of McKinley high's cheer squad. I'm currently looking for some recruits, would you and your sister be interested?"

Lea smiled excitedly. "I would be! I don't know about Rachel, she's sort of lazy. But yeah I'm definitely interested." Vanessa smiled.

"Awesome!" She handed her a paper and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come see you at lunch, Coach will probably like you." Vanessa smiled again before resuming passing out papers.

_Ring!_

The kids jumped up and hurried out the room. It was empty in seconds besides the 7 kids who were slowly up. The Latina girl and the blonde approached Lea.

"Hey, dwarf you joining the Cheerio's?" The Latina girl snapped. The blonde nudged her.

"San, be nice. I think she's adorable." Blondie said. 'San' scowled.

"Fine, Brittany, so are you?" She said. Some what nicer. Lea nodded. Brittany jumped up and down in excitement. "Awesome! Me and San are on the Cheerios! And sometimes Quinn and Charlie for stunts!" She said.

Lea laughed, of course the only way Charlie was a cheerio is to do stunts.

"I'm Lea." She said sticking out her hand. Brittany ignored it and pulled her in for a hug.  
"I'm Brittany, and that's my girlfriend Santana, we share lady kisses." Santana blushed.

"Britt!"

Brittany smiled and let go. "You're tiny so you should be easy to lift." She said thoughtfully.

Puck grinned at the word tiny and placed a hand around Lea's shoulders. He smiled. "Yes, yes you are." Lea chuckled and nudged him with her elbow.

"Nope, not coming to your house." Puck pouted.

"Aw, why?"

Santana and Brittany laughed. Lea glanced at Sleeping Blondie and Charlie who were talking quietly. Blondie was still sitting with her head down.

"Can I see your thingy?" Brittany asked. Lea smiled and handed her the sheet.

"Cool! You have first period with us, second with Quinn, Charlie and Santana, third with Mercedes and Kurt, fourth with Charlie, Quinn, and Puck, Fifth with everyone again. And sixth we all just hang around the bleachers." Brittany said after a moment.

"Awesome! Can you show me to class?" Lea asked Santana.

"No."

"San."

"Britt."

"Sanny."

"**UGH, FINE**!" Santana said. Brittany's pout was killer. She began walking out the door not before smacking Blondie on the back of the head. Blondie groaned. And lifted herself up. She stretched and immediately winced in pain. Charlie frowned next to her. She looked at the Berry girls.

"Char, these are the girls I was telling you about." Charlie said. Um, Char they guessed looked towards them and immediately smiled.

"Sup Rachel, Sup Lea?" She smiled. Everyone was confused.

"Wait, you know them?" Charlie asked.

Blondie nodded. "Yeah, I met them this morning."

"Wait, **CHARLIE**?" Lea said to Blondie. She nodded a little slowly. Lea glanced down, she could see the necklace through her shirt, of course The other blonde's necklace had shark teeth on it.

"Wait, then who are you?" Rachel said pointing to Quinn.

"I'm Quinn…" She said furrowing her eyebrows. They were twins. Of course.

"_OOOOOOH_ so that's why you didn't remember what happened this morning because it never happened to you…" Rachel said.

"What happened this morning?" Quinn asked as they began walking out the door. Charlie paused to grab her board.

"Charlie fell." Lea said smiling at the taller blonde. Charlie sighed. "Yup, these two were the stop rocks." Quinn snorted. "Haha, why I'm telling you to get a bike!"

Charlie frowned. "Fuck that! What if you need to jump a fence to evade the cops though?"

Quinn shrugged. "Dumb ass you're on a bike you shouldn't get caught."

"So your telling me a bike is faster than a police car?"

"What I'm saying is…"

Lea and Rachel smiled these girls were cute. Rachel noticed the differences between the two girls. Quinn's hair was short and shaggy and she had snake bites. There's a light scar across her lips and a mole on her neck. She was a tiny bit thinner than Charlie, but Charlie was about an half inch taller. Charlie also had an eyebrow piercing they hadn't noticed before. It was a bright ass green.

"Fuck you Quinn, what's the paper say?" Charlie said after a while. Quinn shrugged. "Ask them dude I need to pee!" She said scampering off towards the bathroom before the bell rings. Santana kissed Brittany on the lips as Brittany waved goodbye to them and headed in the direction Quinn had gone.

"You guys are lucky you have all the same classes." Santana grumbled. She'd kill to be able to see her girlfriend's gorgeous face ever class. Charlie laughed and turned to the girls. "Um, can you guys tell me what the paper says?" She asked sweetly. Rachel was confused. She had a perfectly good one right in front of her but explained it none the less.

"**_YO CHARLIE! WE GOT CASH_**!" A group of kids beckoned the blonde over waving some money in the air.

"Oh, okay thanks! I'll be back!" She said limping towards a group of kids. Rachel glanced at Santana in confusion.

"She's Dyslexic." She explained a bit sadly.

_Oh._

Lea bit her lip in sympathy. Poor Charlie.

"Yeah, everyone does that. Don't baby her, she hates that. She's not helpless." Santana growled.

_Ring._

The bell sounded as the kids in the hall groaned loudly. Charlie came back with a few bucks in her hand and stuffed them into her pocket. Santana and Rachel began walking towards the class a bit in front of Charlie and Lea. They seemed to be arguing, but they didn't know for sure. They did hear Santana say something about Lima Heights and her ass. Before they could get to class Charlie gently grabbed Lea's hand. She looked up at the obvious uncomfortable blonde.

"What is it Charlie?" Lea asked a little concerned, the blonde looked really uncomfortable. Charlie glanced around at the almost deserted hallways and back at the two bickering brunettes.

"Um, does this look weird to you?" She asked pulling down her pants and boxers.

* * *

**I'm back and I have a smaller cast. Yay, sorry for the wait. I have school in a few days so updates will be a little slow. Yes, their will be more weirdness and drug deals next chapter. Yes, there is something up with Charlie's crotch. Haha, oh by the way I changed my name because at first it wouldn't let me write this name but now it does. But it is pronounced Camren. But spelled Cameron. Yeah review.**

**-Cameron**


	3. I'm Alive!

**Chapter 3. I'm alive!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight! She _flashed_ you?" Rachel's laughter was quiet as they walked down the hall towards the lunch room. Lea had told her twin sister about what Charlie had done. She nodded; she had a pencil where a sharpener should be. Lea's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Rachel had never heard anything like this in all sixteen years of her life. She didn't think it was possible for a girl to have, a dick? She doesn't know what to call it, or more specifically what Charlie would refer to it as. Maybe something went wrong when they were born? Were they supposed to be male? There were plenty of ways this could happen.

"Was it big?" Rachel asked, quietly.

Lea was thankful for her tan skin, but the heat rested on her cheeks. Rachel looked at her expectantly she really did want to know. Should she tell her? Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing! She thought biting her lip. "Yes." She said lowly. She did remember, it was big.

"How big?" Godamn Rachel just won't let it go! Fuck!

"Fuck Rachel how about you ask her if you're so interested!" Lea said, she wanted this conversation to end already. The walked into the cafeteria and was immediately met with loud chatter and kids being , well, kids. Wow, this school was really stereotypical. You've got your nerds, your jocks, your sluts/hoes, cheerleaders who weren't sluts and hoes, cool Asians, wannabe gangbangers, badass kids, and loners. They scanned the room for someone they knew.

"YO!" They turned their heads to Puck who was beckoning them over. They smiled when they saw Quinn and Charlie along with Brittany and Santana. They made their way over to the table and Lea sat next to Charlie while Rachel sat in between Quinn and Puck. The noticed the kids occupying the table didn't have any lunch, just some random junk.

"You guys don't eat?" Lea asked as she accepted the Hot Fries offering from Quinn. Santana scrunched up her face. "No, fuck that county food." Brittany chuckled at her girlfriend and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"And we would have to pay for the food. Which is bullshit because why pay for county food when you can buy awesome food like this?" Quinn said, pointing to the Hot Fries and a Slushy? "Where did you get a slushy?"

Quinn chuckled, "Cheerios lounge."

"Oh there you are!" They turned their heads toward the pretty raven haired Puerto Rican girl as she jogged up clad in her Cheerios uniform. Vanessa smiled at the group at the table. "Hello you all." They all said their greetings except Santana. Santana does not like Vanessa, not because she was head cheerio, but because the girl had called Brittany stupid when she accidently dropped her at practice. Vanessa apologized but Santana still hates her. She smiled at Lea and handed her a blue paper. "Coach Sylvester wants to meet you, like now." She said ushering the brunette up. Lea squealed in excitement and got up, she smiled at the kids still at the table. "See you later guys! Bye baby sister!" She said blowing a kiss at Rachel. Vanessa giggled and kissed Charlie on the lips. "My house later?"

Charlie smiled, "Foshow." Vanessa waved goodbye to them and led Lea out the cafeteria doors. Santana suddenly grabbed a napkin and leaned over the table and wiped Charlie's lips furiously. Charlie leapt back and scowled.  
"What the hell are you doing?"

Santana scowled. "Wiping the slut off your lips."

Puck and Quinn roared with laughter while Rachel did it more politely.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Rachel asked eyeing the Hot Fries in disgust.

"Wait I thought she was mine!" Puck joked.

"No dude, you had your turn Saturday!" Quinn said, the two burst into hysterical giggles. Charlie face-palmed Quinn is so fucking immature. Just as Charlie was about to make an ignorant comment a small, raven haired girl approached the table. The sides of her head were shorter and longer in the front and back. The tips of her bangs were blonde and she wore some skinny jeans and a band tee. Her cheeks were pierced and she had some big nerdy glasses on over her grey eyes.

"Whatuup Charlie. Clone, Brittana." She said to the others. She eyed Rachel up suggestively and waggled her neat brows. "Godman Quinn yo girl is** fiiiiiine**." Rachel blushed, sure this girl was cute but she wasn't like that. Quinn choked on her Hot Fries and Puck snickered. "Oh, no we aren't going out." Rachel said but the girl had long since turned her attention to Charlie. She reached into her pocket and pulled out several things. She glanced around the hall for security.

"What you got today Maya?" Charlie said with a grin. Maya sat down next to Charlie and took off her glasses. "I've got _Brain Buster, Fuck it up, Colored Fragrance_, and some _O.C. Kush_." Said the grey eyed girl. Rachel tried to peer over Charlie's shoulder to see what she had, but she couldn't. _Darn my short stature!_ She thought with a huff. Santana looked at her weirdly.

"How much for_ Colored Fragrance_ and the Kush?" Charlie asked eyeing the small baggie. Maya rubbed her chin.

"For you, I'll sell them both together for $45." She said with a grin, she had braces.

"Deal."

Charlie pulled out the money and exchanged the goods with the girl. Maya's gaze dropped and the grin slid from her face. She lowered herself so she was eye to eye with Charlie and beckoned Quinn closer. "What?"

Maya sighed. "Dude, I heard Killer's getting out soon." Charlie and Quinn froze. Puck stopped sniggering and Brittany looked like she was about to cry. Santana's gaze darkened as she wrapped her arm around the blonde. Rachel was confused, the whole cafeteria went silent. Maya threw up her hands. "Fuck, I tried to whisper but see what smoking does to you?" She said, rubbing her eyes and backing away.

"Wait! Maya when's she getting out?" Quinn said getting up and grabbing the obviously high girl's shirt.

"Get off me." She said slapping Quinn's had away with a glare. "Word on the street is on the 13."

_Fuck! The thirteenth's 1 month away! She's not supposed to be getting out for another two years! Fuck!_ And damn, in those two years they'd planned to be as far away from Lima as possible. Charlie's heart hammered in her chest. She was **terrified**. This was sooo bad, if Killer finds them, their dead meat. Her, Quinn, AND Santana. Even though the Latina wasn't involved with their problems the she would be simply because Killer doesn't like her. Maya glared around her. She pulled out another piece of paper and threw it on the table, her stormy eyes filled with seriousness. "You know what to do." She said jogging back to her friends.

"Wait, who's she? And what's going on? Who is Killer and why is everyone so afraid?" Rachel said as the cafeteria began to fill with whispers.

Quinn chuckled, "You ask a lot of questions."

Rachel's question went unanswered.

* * *

**Okay, not a lot going on in this chapter because this was more of a filler. And sorry about the wait I started school and having homework is straight bullshit. Next chapter will be up much sooner and will be filled with much more goodness. This is just a reminder to show you I'm alive.**

**Spencer- Dude, Maya's not bad is she?**

**Cameron- Fuck her, she's not important. I just needed someone useless to the story to tell The Fabray twins some fucked up shit.**

**Spencer- Ha,cool.**

**Maya-Fuck you.**

**Cameron- *Facepalm***

**Review? No? That's fine, I'll just not update.**

**Spencer- That's fucked up.**

**Cameron- *Shrugs***


End file.
